The binding of isaac satan lovers
by Fibroideagle
Summary: When Azarael starts his main journey to fight his own father, he comes across his crush, Eve. Azarael and Eve must make it to Satan to finally slay him once and for all. Can Azarael and Eve make it in time to save their friends or lose in defeat?


Chapter One: It's Terrible!

"God, I'm so dizzy. Why is it so dark?" Azarael said. He gets up and goes to the next room only to find his friend, Eve. "Oh, Hi Azarael!" I blush slighty and fly towards Eve. She hugs me very slightly, breaks the hug and looks at me. "Hey, Azarael. I missed you!" I don't know what is her deal, before she wanted me to leave her alone and now she is hugging me. "Oh! Uhm... Hey... Eve..." I really like Eve and I try my hardest not to show it to her but she always seems to notice something off. "I was just going to the treasure room, wanna go into the room with me?" Eve looks at me with these weird puppie eyes. "Uhm, sure, i'll go with you Eve." Eve grabs my arm and starts running towards the treausre. On top of the pedastel is a "Lunch" item. I got towards the item and pick it up, afterwards I give Eve the item. She looks at me, and then hugs me "Thank you Azarael, I am starving!" Eve scarfs down her food and a little heart effect appears above her head. We both leave the treasure room and on the right is the boss room. Eve looks at me, with eyes of distress. I put my hand on Eve's shoulder. "I got this, Eve. Don't worry" Eve suddenly blushes but I pretend not to notice. I enter the room and go into battle with Duke of Flies. Since this is a early battle he is quite easy to slay, considering I am a demon after all. After a few seconds, Duke is slain and both the doors open. Eve enters the room and looks around her, she sees a devil room and her skin turns pale. "Eve, are you ok?" Eve looks at me suddenly. "OH! Uhm... I-I... P-Please don't make me go in there!" Eve suddenly runs away and leave the room. I enter the devil room quickly just to see if there is any loot. "Hello... My son." I look at the statue to see Satan sitting there. "Oh. Hi, dad. Got anything I could use?" Satan looks around the room to see if there is anything I could use "Nope, nothing. Go run to Eve now!" Satan has some sort of smirk on him. I pretend to ignore it and I leave the room, running full speed ahead. "AZARAEL! HELP!" I look towards the direction that she screamed at and run full speed ahead, bashing through the blocked door. When I enter the room I see Super Gluttony AND Super Lust but this time, they both can actually walk around. Eve trips and falls at the corner. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I go and grab Lust by the neck, and shooting a lazer at his head. Throwing his corpse at the hole. Afterwards, I shove my hand into Super Gluttony stomach, and rip out his heart. Being dripped full of blood, I look at Eve. She looks at me, crying. I sit next to Azarael and she looks at me. She puts her arm on my knee and kisses me slighty. I break the kiss only for a moment. "Eve... W-What... are you doing?!" Eve blushes bright red. "I'm sorry. I always have loved you. Always. I was just afarid to confront you." I look at her and reply "Why though?" She looks down on the ground, then looks at me. "I was scared of what you would think of me." I blush for a bit then kiss her, but more passionately. I can hear a slight moan from her. She breaks the kiss and looks at me "Azarael. I want you. Now." I look at her, Astounished by what she asked. I tackle her and start kissing her more passionately, then slowly rubbing her breast. She moans and twitches her leg a bit. I take her shirt off and undo her bra, I stop kissing her and start licking on her breast. Her moans get a bit more intense, After a bit of licking and sucking, I pull her pants down, so as her panties. I look at her and can see she has her eyes closed and blushing. I stop looking at her and start fingering her. Slowly at first, then a little bit faster. After a few minutes later she pulls my head up and says "Please. Put it inside me, Azarael." I look down, then look at her "Not until you return the favor." She starts giving me a blowjob. She kept going slow for a bit then went faster for a few minutes but stood at the same speed. This isn't doing much good so I grab her by her head and start slamming her. Making her go faster and faster, I finally cum into her mouth. I kiss her for a few minutes then slowly insert my penis into her. She flinches and emits a very small screech. I start thrusting her, slower, slower. She grabs me and pulls me down onto her, I slowly start thrusting faster and faster. She starts moaning loudly and you can hear her say "Oh, Azarael... Oh... Azarael...!" I saw thrusting faster and rubbing her clit. I go as fast as I could then we both climax at the same time. As soon as we climax she screams "OH MY GOD, AZAREAL! YES!" her skin turns dark and she grows horns. I look at her and see what she has become. "Eve!? What happened?" Eve replied "I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I look at her and smirk at her "Oh don't worry, You're even hotter then usual" She looks at me, confused then grabs my penis and shoves it into her again. After a few minutes we climax again and fell alsleep on each other. "Azarael..? AZARAEL..? WAKE UP DAMNIT!"

To be continued.


End file.
